Queen of the Black Puddle
Black Puddle Queen or '''The Queen of the Black Puddle '''is a beautiful and seductive sea demon that lives in an underwater castle. She is considered to be one of Courage's signature enemies in the series despite only appearing in a small number of episodes. Personality The Queen is an alluring and mysterious creature who captivates men with her charm and devours them in her palace. Very determined to secure her meal, be it muscled or svelte, she takes form in any matter of water, whether it be droplets or steam, or even tea (such as Eustace's tea). It seems that all of these forms of water are connected and even shallow puddles can lead to her deep sea palace. She can even turn into water itself to sneak underneath locked entrances. After kidnapping the infatuated victim from their home, she takes them back to her castle where she performs a ritualistic and rather seductive dance for them. She endows them with a necklace of shells, then she transforms into her monstrous true form and strips them clean of their flesh, leaving only a smiling skeleton behind. Her strange ocean world can be accessed from seemingly any body of water. She can also take the form of a canine to seduce male dogs and eventually feast on their flesh as well, but other forms beyond those are unknown. History A thundering storm passed by the farmhouse, leaving behind a bubbling black puddle. Courage discovered this puddle, and was frightened to see the reflection of a beautiful woman with amethyst hair stare back and hiss at him. He tried to tell Muriel and Eustace, but to no avail. Soon after, the farmer began to hallucinate. Images of the mysterious queen appeared to him whenever he entered close proximity to water, and each time he was left dazed and infatuated. Muriel became worried for her husband, who became increasingly disturbed as the visions progressed. That night, the queen emerged from her puddle and entered the farmhouse. She took the sleeping Eustace from his bed and dragged him down below to her home. The next morning, Courage found Muriel crying at the loss of her husband, so he reluctantly dove into the depths of the shrinking puddle to rescue Eustace. As Courage beheld the Queen's bizarre ritual she performed for Eustace when he finally went to the palace, he saw that the necklace of shells she placed on him was eerily similar to the ones on the skeletons littering the grounds of her castle; Courage then realizes that she intends to consume his flesh. The dog successfully rescues the farmer, returning to the surface via Muriel's tear puddle. Black Puddle Queen is left behind in her skeleton-moated kingdom after Courage manages to seal the tear puddle with a blow dryer. At night, Courage takes a bath when a dog version of the queen appears in front of him. Some time later, Black Puddle Queen returned along with many other antagonists for Eustace's dodgeball revenge game. Compulsively hungry, she took one of Muriel's finger sandwiches prematurely, revealing their cover as a "men's club." Later in the game, she appeared using a puddle of Sports Swill that Courage spit up, and assaults him with various sea life. As the end seems near, and the Queen has equipped a rocket conch shell, Courage unleashes a massive scream, causing a tremor that the villains fall into. Appearances #Queen of the Black Puddle (debut) #Ball of Revenge Quotes *Eustace.... Eustace... Come with me... Come with me..... Trivia *She, Weremole, Cajun Fox, Katz, Clutching Foot, Le Quack, Space Chicken, Space Chicken's Son, Alien Ducks, Freaky Fred, and Clutching Foot will hopefully make appearences in other movie spoof travels be working for villains in them. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Sea creatures Category:Female Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters with unknown voice actors